Purposes of this study are: to quantify components of energy expenditure on 24-hour basis in adolescents with HbSS; to determine changes in amount of work, work efficiency, and related EE increase caused by physical activities in adolescents with HbSS; and to determine levels of habitual physical activity in free living adolescents with HbSS.